With a background of environmental issues and energy issues, more and more automobiles are mounted with electrical components at an accelerating rate, leading to a great increase in the number of electronic control devices mounted on an automobile. Such an increase in the number limits places to mount electronic control devices, and it is inevitable to mount the electronic control devices in an engine room which is under severe environment in an automobile. On the other hand, expansion of a cabin space for the purpose of improving amenity of an automobile leads to downsizing of an engine room. In such manners, a large number of electronic control devices and wire harnesses thereof are arranged in a downsized engine room, so that problems such as difficult layout, weight increase, and cost increase are to be solved. Therefore, there is a demand, for downsizing, weight reduction, and cost reduction of electronic control devices. In addition to those requirements, there is a tendency of shortening wire harnesses. Along with this tendency, an engine control device, for example, is mounted much closer to an engine than fever before, and there is concern that high heat and high vibration of the engine may affect the engine control device.
Therefore, improvements in resistance to high temperatures and resistance to vibrations are required in electronic control devices. As a countermeasure for the requirement, there is known a structure in which a control board mounted with electronic components is sealed with resin. Sealing the control board with resin enables reduction in thermal influences on the electronic components and enables suppression of vibrations of the board under vibrational environment. However, the structure of resin seal has harmful effects due to resin molding, so that countermeasures for the effects are required (PTL 1).
The electric electronic module described in PTL 1 includes an electronic circuit board on which an electronic circuit is mounted; a metal base on which the electronic circuit board is mounted; and a connector, in which the electronic circuit board is sealed with resin. In such a configuration, a potting resin or a premold resin is filled inside the connector. Such a sealing resin prevents deformation of a connector housing caused by resin molding pressure. In addition, as an exemplary method not using a potting resin, an alignment plate is fixed to the metal base so as to prevent the sealing resin from flowing into the connector.